Sonic The Hedgehog: The Zombies Strike Back
by TheHedgehogTrio
Summary: Sonic is back in a whole new slash horror ongoing story leading the world of Mobius being antagonised by zombies or aliased as 'Roamers'. Without a cure, the only thing the can do is survive and live new gruesome lives. But they aren't the only threat, other survivors are looking for their prey. Rated M for Violence, character death and scary scenes. Series coming back june


**Sonic The Hedgehog: The Zombies Strike Back**

**Authors Note: The OC'S I wanted in this story was:**

**Zoness, Spencer, Madeline, Noah, Marcus, Jack, Rine, Aeon, Shade, Sega, Deadlox, Cannibal, Ash and Serena (But you have to know, they wont have their original powers, we want to keep this real like The Walking Dead but they could have some sort of super shot gun or a cool-flying revolver)**

**New OCs we are adding from other people:**

**Desiree (Chaos-Emerald-Shads), Backlash (Jweaks2016), Arctic and Mary (RineTheHedgehog), **

**OC AUDITIONS FOR THIS FIC IS OPENED ALL-TIME since we want this running for a longlong time and because we are nice, anyone is able to JOIN! XD**

**Season 4 is coming in 15/05/2015 or earlier…**

* * *

_TheHedgehogTrio Presents…_

_Sega…_

_Funimation…_

* * *

**Sonic The Hedgehog: The Zombies Strike Back**

**Day 1: An Old Start**

**In A Prison…**

People were starving for food and were at the point of dying. Some suddenly just fainted as the patrol guards check to see what was the problem. They peek their heads in the gate and then the inmates start grabbing the guards chest and biting him. An alarm went through the prison. Some of the guards turned into zombies wandering around look for food.

**With Sonic And Tails…**

Sonic and Tails are stoked today. They are going to see the president of Mobius and be honoured with a giant trophy. The two are getting prepped and dressed for the annual ceremony. Sonic wore a grey suit with a bow tie and combed his spiky hair down making it look smart. Tails wore a black suit and added his tie and nice black shoes.

''This is such an honour.'' Tails shares.

''Yeah I'm going to be on TV!''

''But Sonic you are always on TV…''

''Yeah but I'm gonna tell everyone about who I really am.''

''Lets just go—'' Just as Tails could keep talking Sonic speeds out of the treehouse and into the city. ''Come on!'' Tails follows Sonic.

Tails looks at his bite mark that he had stitched up after the apocalypse with a radical face. A face of terror and pulchritude expression.

* * *

**In Another Residence…**

A wife was cooking for her family and then felt something. She coughs blood out multiple times on her food. During the apocalypse she was a zombie and later cured by the military. She felt the same thing she did when she was infected.

''What is happening to me?'' She says weakly as she faints.

* * *

**Moments Later…**

The husband sat down watching the news and started napping. He snarl was commencing, the wife had came and eaten his neck. He starts screaming as he knew the apocalypse hasn't ended yet.

* * *

**With Sonic And Tails…**

The two stood at the stage with the President of Mobius as he was still talking. They noticed that he was all pale and sick. His voice was disoriented and his legs were lumpy. No one made comment because of the power he had against others.

''These two have saved the day once again. They have shown excellency through approaching today. Give it up for Sonic and Tails!'' The President announces.

Sonic and Tails move forward towards the stage and look at millions of people in Mobius. The funny thing Tails noticed was that everyone noticed is that almost everyone was sick. Sonic was smiling but Tails was concerned.

''Thank you everyone for such a delightful occasion we just want to say no problem and that we are really—'' Before Sonic could finish, a scream was heard in the distance. From the Mobius mall people were running away from something.

''Not again.'' Tails muttered.

A herd of zombies were taking place. An alarm went off alerting the dead to the presidential scene. An explosion took place by exploding cars, the zombies came and started infecting people to their deaths. The president wasn't happy at all.

''Come on Mister President, lets go.'' Sonic insisted him.

The army came in to help the citizens with their guns but they couldn't shoot due to lots of people running in front of them, they witnessed trauma and a full blood spree. A lieutenant comes from a rope on top of the central building.

''Climb up the rope.'' He says with his disturbing deep voice. They did so and climbed through the air with lots of wind blowing on their faces. Sonic's blue fur was blown into his eyes making the rope shake.

''Careful!'' The president says as he coughs very hard. Tails watched the people of Mobius being eaten by zombies and running away, other people pushed others out of the way so they can reach safety but they ever tripped or were pushed to the ground leading termination. ''I think I'm going to puke…''

''Please don't…'' Sonic pleased below him.

They finally reached up the top and the fox gave Sonic a hand up the building.

''Whats going to happen?'' The president asked.

''A chopper is going to come to our safety and then we leave Mobius.'' The Lieutenant responded.

''But what about our friends, we want to get them to safety.'' Tails blurted.

''I'm sure they will be fine…''

''Fine?! Talk about cold hearted!'' Sonic scoffed.

''HEY! We are helping the rest of our friends.'' The yellow fox screamed as he got the zombies attention. They all walk to the wall of the building which was useless. A chopper came for the rescue and it had brought a huge noise to the area.

''Climb up!'' The pilot orders as he lowers. But something odd happened, the zombies were climbing up the building by making a mountain on each and everyone of them.

''Oh my gosh!'' Tails stutters as he made it in the chopper, he gave Sonic a hand then the president. The president coughed out blood making the Lieutenant worry. In the back of the chopper, Shadow and Zoness came to help their friends.

''Step on it pilot!'' Shadow bears.

''You guys are here.'' Sonic happily says with a warm heart.

Zombies start grabbing the landing skids pulling helicopter down of its weight. The president turns into a zombie and bites the helicopter pilot making the vehicle go down making them unfortunately move uncontrollably down causing the engine to explode.

* * *

**With Jack And The Others… **

The gang were held up in the sewers, keeping themselves away from the zombie infestation. Knuckles and Jack had set up beds and heating appliances to keep cozy and also a generator. They could hear screams of people running away or either being captured.

Jack had volunteered to bring in survivors who were in need of help.

''The sewers aren't safe you know.'' Amy says. ''They connect to some of the building basements which could trap us in if there is a lot of roamers.''

''Roamers?'' Cream repeated.

''I call the zombies Roamers.''

''We are only leaving until Sonic and the others get back here.'' Madeline implies.

Silver spots thousands of legs walking through the holes through the outside. Noises were shrieking all of a sudden.

''We need to leave!'' Rouge comes through a sewer door with Spencer who was holding a invective shotgun.

''We got a truck ready!'' Spencer orders. ''And we found Sonic and the others.''

Everyone ran out the sewers running upstairs to the outside as they notice a giant herd of zombies right next to them. They all hesitated as they were climbing on top of the trunk but Rouge was having trouble trying to climb. One roamer comes behind her almost end her life but Spencer saves her live by clapping its brains out. He gave her a step up letting her in the trunk sitting uncomfortable with the others.

Spencer shoots two at the same time with his shotgun while trying to get in the drivers seat. He drives off the area from thousands of roamers.

''So where is Sonic?'' Silver asked as he moves close to Spencer.

''I saw him in a helicopter and it crashed down over there.'' He points to where he sees smoke in the clouds from the crash.

''I hope he is okay.'' Jack hopes.

''We all do.'' Knuckles blurted.

As they drive off two survivors appear to be watching the roamers on the roof.

''Should we follow them Backlash?'' A teenage girl asked.

''Yes, Desiree. We will get them fucked.''

**Calvin: Well thats that everybody, until next time. Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Jace: We are also making a story called The Disappearance Of Miles Tails Prower more info coming soon**


End file.
